


be mine

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which jonghyun wants a forever valentine





	be mine

he hides behind his mother, thinking it’s as safe as being under the blankets from them monsters, but he is betrayed. 

“thank you so much for coming over, mrs. kim!” he hears his mother exclaim. “my son, jinki, is so shy… i was afraid it would hard for him to make friends here.” the grip on her skirt tightens and jinki wishes he can disappear. but his mother is a traitor. with one swift movement, she pushes him out in front of her to face a shorter boy with pouty lips.

“i’m jonghyun!” the smaller boy says with a smile. “i’m your hyung,” he continues proudly. i’ll show you all around the neighborhood.” jinki just stares at the outstretched hand of the smiling boy before his mother nudges him again. reluctantly, jinki grasps the other’s hand and allows himself to be carted off.

 

“wait, you’re 8?!” jonghyun exclaims, legs spread in the sandbox as he tries to catch the ants in his bucket.

“yeah,” jinki replies, drawing in his name on the side of his sandcastle.

“but i’m 7,” jonghyun blurts, hand over his chest, eyes opened so wide, jinki was sure they’d pop out. and he’s not sure, but they might put him in jail for that.

“oh,” he replies nonchalantly.

jonghyun scoots closer to him, knees deep in the sand. “you called me hyung.”

“you acted like one, jongie.”

“that doesn’t–you can’t–hyung!” jinki giggles. the word sounds funny when jonghyun says it to him. “you can’t just pretend–”

“i didn’t. you didn’t ask me,” interrupts jinki.

“yeah, well!” jonghyun pauses mid thought. “it’s still your fault!”

 

jonghyun is usually pretty happy, jinki thinks. in fact, he can’t really think of a time jonghyun wasn’t smiling or laughing. except now. now jonghyun is pouting and jinki is pretty sure he’s trying not to cry. he approaches him in small, halting steps. jonghyun is sitting on the grass, pulling out handfuls of grass.

“nobody gave me a valentine,” he says grumpily.

jinki rolls his eyes. of course. sitting next to him, jinki nudges him aside. “so?”

“that’s easy for you to say!” jonghyun roars, spinning sideways to face him. “you got like five billion cards! i went by your class–i saw.” he says the last part accusatory. how dare jinki accept valentines?

“valentine’s day is dumb. my mom says it’s a day when a bunch of people killed each other–”

“but how come nobody wants to be my valentine?”

“well, girls are gross–” starts jinki.

“ew, no! i don’t want a valentine from a girl. they have cooties.” jonghyun states matter of factly. “only my sister doesn’t because she’s too awesome.” he proudly proclaims. “how come boys don’t give boys valentines?”

jinki shrugs, humming to himself quietly before picking the small dandelion next to him. “wanna be my valentine, jongie?”

jonghyun looks up at him, finally having stopped tugging at the grass. “for real?”

“yeah.”

“but chu already got valentines,” he scoffs.

“but i didn’t say yes to them. ‘sides, i’m asking you.”jinki replies, still holding out the flower, incredibly patient for his 8 years.

jonghyun jumps up. “okay! i’ll be your valentine, but you gotta get me more flowers!”

“where am i gonna find flowers?” grumbles jinki, standing up and dusting off his pants.

jonghyun grabs jinki’s hand and drags him. “i know a place on the other side of the playground. you gotta pick me all the pretty flowers though!” jinki sighs as he follows behind jonghyun, nearly falling more times than he can count (and he can count pretty high), but jonghyun is always there to catch him.

when they reach the other side of the playground, jonghyun points to all the flowers he wants and jinki diligently follows the requests, apologizing to each flower he plucks. finally, he has a bouquet larger than his face and presents it to jonghyun.

the younger boys grins, a funny sight with two of his teeth missing now. suddenly he frowns and jinki is on red alert. “what, what? did i miss a flower?”

“no… just…” jonghyun pauses. for a long time. jinki’s okay with that. sometimes he needs a long time to think too. “hyung, will you always be my valentine?”

jinki tilts his head to the side. “sure.”

“promise?”

“promise.”

jonghyun pouts, brows furrowed. “pinky promise?”

jinki curls his pinky finger around the other’s. “pinky promise.”

and then it’s back. jonghyun’s smile is bright and playful again. he leans forward and pecks jinki on the cheek. “valentines forever, hyung!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://jinkimon.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/jinkimon_)


End file.
